


Open Season

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, First Time, M/M, Morning After, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Christmas morning of new beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lifein1973's 2011 Advent Calendar; also a sequel to 'A Wish and a Command' as written for basaltgrrl for the Armed Bastards Holiday Fic Exchange.

When Gene snuffled and groaned his way to hazy wakefulness on Christmas morning, his first awareness was not of his own body so much as the other pressed tightly to his back, lanky limbs coiled around his belly and legs like so many tentacles.

In the dim half-light, the skin and heat of Sam was difficult to distinguish from his own; sweat made their bare bodies cling and prickle uncomfortably as Gene squirmed onto his back, the better to appreciate the sight of Sam sharing his bed.

Like Gene, Sam had stripped off every stitch once they’d clambered upstairs last night and taken it in perfunctory bathroom turns to rinse off the results of their fully clothed kitchen floor tryst. In the laziness of their recent orgasms, their preparations for bed had been frustratingly non-urgent, familiar, like they had been at this for years rather than minutes. Waiting moodily in bed, Gene had watched Sam return from the loo with a towel knotted demurely around his waist; there was nought he could see that he hadn’t seen before in the locker room or during undercover cases.

Sam had hesitated at the side of the bed, glancing between the bureau and the unreadable pile of sheets and duvet covering Gene from the belly downward. ‘Do you… don’t suppose I could borrow…’

‘Nope.’ And Gene had sat up, snatched away the offending towel and dragged Sam into a clumsy naked heap onto his lap. Grabbed that pert arse in both hands, tasted sloppy mouthfuls of Sam’s neck and collarbones, and then…

Gene frowned down at Sam’s undisturbed slumber. He remembered groping, a few wet and thoroughly gorgeous snogs, and then nothing at all. _Blimey, did I pass out?_ He slipped an exploratory hand down between his legs, and after a moment’s hesitation, flipped back the covers barely covering Sam’s hips; best as he could tell, they hadn’t gotten up to anything as messy as they had done downstairs. Sam’s groin was still freshly washed, all crisp brown curls nesting at the base of some truly impressive morning wood.

Suddenly, curiosity over fuzzy memories took a sharp hairpin turn towards lust. Gene shifted amongst the sheets and licked at his dry lips as he considered the full length of Sam’s erection. He had talked a big game last night about sucking Sam’s cock – on his back in the kitchen with his blood burning hot while Sam humped his leg like a man possessed – but the half-light of morning was swiftly unraveling every frayed edge of his bravado. Truth was, he didn’t know the first thing about sucking cock, had never wanted to know… not until Sam.

Once again, Gene’s tongue darted over his lips as he considered the unconscious feast spread alongside him in his bed. Sam was surprisingly peaceful in sleep, one arm flung loose over his head, the other draped lightly over the faint raise and fall of his chest. One of his slender thighs was canted askew, inviting Gene’s eye to trail up its inner curve to the shadowed crevice of his buttocks; a fresh flutter of arousal flickered through Gene’s belly at the sight, accompanied by a deeper apprehension that only made the firm length of Sam’s prick that much more enticing.

Gene’s gaze slipped up to Sam’s smooth eyelids, the long shadow of his lashes and those soft, parted lips. Despite the shifting of the bedcovers and Gene’s intense scrutiny, his sleep remained undisturbed, as though he might never notice…

Chewing briefly on his lower lip, Gene muttered a low curse and, after one last reluctant pause, curled his hand around the base of Sam’s cock. The flesh was like silk under his rough fingers and throbbing with heat. Gene stroked along the underside with his thumb; Sam murmured endearingly under his breath, but otherwise didn’t stir in the slightest.

The opportunity was too perfect. Even if he was complete bollocks at blowjobs – and Gene had no reason to think he wouldn’t be – Sam was clearly too deeply asleep to notice. Short of practicing on vegetables (and Gene tried not to think on how much of a vegetable Sam could be on a bad day), this was his best chance at learning the ropes.

With a resigned shrug, Gene settled down on his elbow, closed his other hand firmly around the base of Sam’s erection, and gave the head a tentative lick. A rich, masculine musk suffused his tongue at the first taste, strange and different but not unappealing to the baser impulses rallying at the back of Gene’s mind. He swept his tongue across the head several more times then, emboldened by the addictive taste of Sam filling his senses, took more of his length into his mouth. He lowered his head too quickly at first, recoiled as heavy flesh nudged the back of his throat, and settled for working the first couple inches of Sam against his tongue, using his hand to make up for the rest. Once he had found a comfortable pace, Gene grew so absorbed in the taste and feel of Sam in his mouth that the fingers pushing through his hair nearly made him choke with shock. He pulled back with a soft popping sound and a faint rush of guilt, lifting his eyes to meet Sam’s sleepy half-gaze.

‘Don’t let me stop you.’ Sam smiled gently, then cocked an eyebrow that destroyed all its softness with an arch dare. ‘Or is this all part of your devious plan to leave me hanging?’

‘If you’re talking that much, I’m not doing this right.’ With a warning squeeze to the base of Sam’s cock, Gene lowered his head again, taking Sam back into his mouth and sucking hard until Sam moaned shakily above him. As he grew accustomed to his task, Gene found himself remembering, through a haze of too-long celibacy that he would never dare confess aloud, all the various tricks and teases of past blowjobs he had thoroughly enjoyed. Testing each and every swirl of tongue or twist of fingers worked well enough to keep Sam’s mouth distracted with incoherent noises of guttural pleasure, but it was a pointed flick of his tongue across the underside of Sam’s cock that triggered a different reaction entirely.

‘Oh, fuck, Gene… Gene, I…’ That and a sudden tightness that shuddered across the length of Sam’s cock made Gene draw back on intuition alone, and not a moment too soon as Sam came in thick pearlescent bursts across his belly and thighs and the back of Gene’s hand as he continued to stroke Sam through his orgasm. Gene knew full well he had withdrawn out of plain and simple squeamishness, but found plenty of compensation in being able to watch Sam’s pleasure unfold in the arc of his neck, the perfect twist of his open, panting mouth.

‘Gene…’ Sam groaned, twisting back into his pillow, eyelids flickering through the aftershocks. ‘Gene, that was… _oh_ …’

Guiltily trapped by Sam’s suddenly wide eyes, Gene dropped his hand from his mouth and finished wiping Sam’s come onto the sheets instead. ‘Just wondered what I’d missed, is all,’ he muttered defensively.

‘Haven’t missed a thing, far as I can tell.’ Sam beamed up at him with a lazy smile that almost looked drunk in the dim glow from the closed drapes. ‘C’mere.’

Gene let himself be tugged down into Sam’s sleepy embrace, his fears of crushing the smaller man vanishing quickly in a rush of feral possessiveness as he felt the full length of Sam’s body pressed close beneath his own, from shoulders to shins to the nudge of his own neglected cock against the bony angle of a hip.

‘Missed that, didn’t we?’ Gene thrust once, sharply, against Sam, his erection stiffening further at Sam’s answering moan.

‘I _did_ miss that,’ he replied breathlessly, eyes glinting. ‘However will I make it up to you, Guv?’

In moments, Gene was no longer held by Sam so much as he was holding Sam down, hands tight around his wrists as he pushed him into place on the bed. ‘Slowly, enthusiastically, and on your back,’ Gene decided sternly, shuffling his knees between Sam’s legs to knock his thighs wider apart. ‘We’ve got all day off, after all.’


End file.
